Homemaking
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Zechs and Noin start building their life together. Sequel to Going Home.


Author's note: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. Please do not sue me; it would keep me from paying my student loans. This story is a direct sequel to Going Home, and while it can stand alone, it makes more sense to read Going Home first.

* * *

Homemaking

Noin woke to find herself comfortably snuggled next to Zechs in his bed. A sigh of contentment left her lips. It was good to be home. As she shifted to get up, Zechs woke.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Shower love," she replied kissing his forehead. "Can I borrow some clothes until I get my things?"

"Of course."

It didn't take long for Noin to shower and wash her hair. After toweling dry, she decided to see what she could find to wear. While Zechs wasn't that much taller than her, she still had to roll up the legs of his jeans and find a belt to keep them secure around her hips. She also rolled up the sleeves of one of Zechs' button up shirts to her elbows.

"Zechs?" Relena called as she popped her head into the room. "Noin! You're back."

Noin was nearly knocked over by the force of Relena's hug. The girl pulled back and looked Noin over.

"You're staying, aren't you?"

"Yes Lena, I'm staying."

"That's great."

Zechs grinned at the two of them, "What did you need Relena?"

"I was coming to see if you were joining us for breakfast. It's almost ten-thirty you know."

"We'll be down in a minute."

They joined Heero and Relena at the table. Heero didn't look that surprised to see Noin, but she figured Relena had told him. About halfway through breakfast, someone rapped on the doorframe, and Sally and Wufei walked in.

"I have the threat reports you wanted Heero," Sally said. "I'm pretty sure the second one's a fake, but...Noin?"

She smiled and waved at her friend, "Hey Sal."

"When did you get back?"

"Last night."

Wufei grumbled something that sounded like 'it's about time'; Sally kicked him. Noin grinned. Some things never changed. Sally pulled up a chair while Wufei leaned against the wall.

"So what are your plans Noin?"

"Packing, moving, shopping."

"Sounds fun. Need any help?"

"Sure the more the merrier."

"Count me in too,' Relena piped up.

Noin grinned.

"Have fun you three," Zechs said. "I have a meeting to go to and a boring job to quit, or I'd help you carry boxes."

Wufei raised an eyebrow, "You've finally come back to your senses and are going to join the Preventers?"

Zechs nodded. Noin spoke up, "I'd like to as well if you could use some help."

Sally snorted, "Any experienced personnel would be helpful. Some of these people are clueless."

Noin smiled at her, "So I take it you'll hire me?"

"Of course silly."

A half and hour later the three ladies were loading the last of Noin's things into Sally's car. Relena suggested that they go shopping after lunch then go see if Zechs needed help moving out of his office. Noin had changed into some of her own clothes and was now dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a sapphire halter top. Leaving the shopping bags in the car, they headed into Zechs' office. Zechs was in the middle of trying not to lose his temper.

A beautiful woman was sitting on his desk. Her long copper hair tumbled freely down her back. Brilliant emerald eyes were playful. Everything about her was an open invitation.

"Zechs?" Noin called.

He turned around with relief evident on his face. In his hand he held a silver locket that Noin knew well. She had left it at Preventer Headquarters just before she disappeared; he'd given it to her when they'd graduated from Lake Victoria.

"Noin?" He suddenly grinned, "You left this behind."

He handed her the locket, and she slid it on. The redhead began to pout at being ignored.

"Thanks for holding on to it for me."

Zechs kissed her forehead, "I was hoping you'd come back for it."

The redhead actually stamped her foot in frustration. Sally and Relena who were standing in the doorway were having trouble stifling giggles. Zechs slid his arm around Noin's waist then turned to the redhead, "Autumn, this is the love of my life and my partner in the Preventers, Noin. I did mention that I was taken several times."

Noin offered Autumn her sweetest smile. Autumn stomped out of the room. Relena and Sally promptly dissolved into giggles.

"Oh, that was so worth seeing," Relena chortled. "Autumn finally got rejected."

Noin raised an eyebrow.

"Autumn is probably one of the snottiest people I know," Relena explained. "She's a power hungry and doesn't hesitate to use people. Unfortunately, because her father is a member of the ESUN council, most guys think they can't refuse her. She's broken a number of hearts.'

Sally put her two cents in, "And she's been after Zechs ever since she met him. He was never interested, but most people assumed she'd get him anyway because she always had before. Some of us knew better."

"I think I've finally gotten the message through to her though," Zechs spoke up.

Noin giggled, "I should say so."

"So why don't we get out of here?" Zechs suggested.

"You can drop your stuff off at Preventer HQ; Lady Une already has offices reserved for you two," Sally told them. "She was more than happy to hear you both were interested in working for her. Some of the more incompetent people are driving her crazy."

"Whereas we'll drive her crazy by just being ourselves," Noin grinned.

"You'll be better than that lady who tried to seduce Wufei," Sally grumbled.

"Someone actually wanted to seduce Wufei?" Relena squeaked.

Sally shot a glare at her,"Some of us find him a rather attractive man."

"Some of us are crazy too."

Zechs grinned at them, "Shoo, you two; I'm taking Noin to dinner."

"I see," Relena smirked.

"Off you go brat."

Relena and Sally scampered off. Zechs turned to Noin, "So how does a quiet dinner for two sound?"

"Lovely."

"Good, I'd hate to have to knock you out and drag you off."

Noin laughed and off they went. The two of them ended up having a picnic dinner beside a lake after deciding waiting an hour and a half for a table was unreasonable. As they were watching the sunset, Zechs pulled something from his pocket.

"I know this seems rather sudden, but I've known I've wanted to do this since I was fifteen. There hasn't been much that was constant in my life, but this has. Noin, will you marry me?"

He offered her a silver ring that held a single pale blue diamond. Noin smiled and took the ring from him putting it on, "Of course silly. Don't you know? My home is where you are."

Owari (the end)


End file.
